


halloween

by fouri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fouri/pseuds/fouri
Summary: Kageyama and Oikawa take advantage of a holiday.





	halloween

"Isn't halloween the best?" Oikawa asks while he still looks around as a habit. He's a cautious one, he's too used to living like that in the dark.

"One of the only days of a year we can walk around looking like this"-Kageyama points at their teeth-"So yeah, definitely the best." 

"Plus all the candy!" 

Tobio didn't share the sentiment but he was amused by Oikawa's jolliness. 

"And you get to wear horrible clothes without being laughed at."

"Tobio-chan, don't be so mean to me!"

 

In a moment or two, the mood changes completely.

Kageyama asks, meaning the house they just passed by, subtle.

"Do we do this or what?"

Oikawa smiles, all teeth and no sympathy.

"Yeah, we definitely do."


End file.
